


Visits 4 - In The Rough

by Joy



Series: Trinity Universe - 1st Series - Visits [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2200533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy/pseuds/Joy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's visit with Daniel causes the new couple some problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visits 4 - In The Rough

*** EDITING CHANGE *** Visits has been revised.  You can find the updated revision for this chapter at my website [here](http://www.joysgate.com/visits-4/).

 

Daniel threw on his old blue sweat pants and a grey t-shirt and retrieved the bowl of popcorn he'd made earlier before settling comfortably on the sofa. Propping his feet on the coffee table, he turned on the video in the VCR just when the phone rang. It was a few minutes past 11 p.m., so it had to be either Jason or work and he prayed it wasn't the latter. Reaching over the back of the couch, he picked up the portable phone from the bureau.

"Hello."

 _"Hello, gorgeous,"_ Jason drawled in a hushed voice that sent a lovely chill down Daniel's spine. _"What're you wearing?"_

Daniel smiled and lowered his voice. "Nothing."

_"Mind if I join you?"_

"I insist."

Jason's soft laugh sent another tingle down the spine. _"I'm on my way over."_

"How'd it go?"

_"Fine so far, but the kid's taking his time. I'll know more later."_

"Okay. See you soon."

Daniel hung up, a giddy desire filling him. It wasn't that he didn't want Jason with his sister but he also knew that Jason wasn't too happy with his brother-in-law. There'd be tension at the hospital with Jason glowering at the man and that wouldn't be good for Lysa or her baby. Plus Daniel had to admit that he wanted Jason with him for his own selfish reasons.

He settled back into the sofa and absently munched on the popcorn, thinking about him. It surprised him just how easily their relationship had gone from platonic to romantic, as if they were meant to be. Despite his mixed-up feelings for Jack, it was Jason who held his devotion and after their long friendship, it almost seemed surreal. How could he have been so blind all this time? And why did it take something bad to create something so good? Daniel thought of Jack, his visit, and the apprehension it had caused. Jack's turn-around was something he never would have expected, and though he was glad about it, he couldn't help but be cautious. He let out a slow breath, hoping that one day soon he'd be able to look at him and feel only love.

The movie was no longer interesting but he left it playing while his attention turned to the thoughts of things he wanted to do to Jason. With Jason. He thought of kissing him, biting him, making him hitch his breath. Then came the thought of what his day-old stubble would do. Jason may not have been able to shave but Daniel knew one of them had to. Mild sand-papery abrasion was sexy but sharp gouges weren't.

Rubbing at his face, he made his way to the bathroom. He examined himself in the mirror and frowned at the sideburns. It was past time for those to go. Giving his face and hands a quick wash, he chose the blade instead of the electric shaver and carefully groomed his face. Twenty minutes later, he was finished and turned his face left, then right, examining the result. With a satisfied nod, he dried his face and returned to the living room.

He was about to sit when there came a knock on the door. Pausing before the door, he reached down and palmed himself, feeling the swelling interest begin. When he opened the door, the sight of Jason caused a rush of desire, especially given the way the man looked at him.

"Hey," Jason said, a small frown on his face that Daniel recognized as puzzled scrutiny. He knew something was different but it hadn't hit him yet.

"Hey," Daniel answered as he turned away and purposely returned to the couch, feet back on the table. While Jason took off his coat and hung it on one of the large hooks next to the door, Daniel tried not to grin as he waited for the realization to hit him. When he came around to the couch, he stepped between Daniel's legs and stopped, staring down at him. He turned his head slightly to the left while he kept his eyes on him. It was a typical mannerism.

"You shaved," Jason said, an egotistical grin slowly spreading.

Daniel dropped his head back on the cushion, keeping his gaze. "I did, yeah."

Jason cocked his head to the right this time, then smirked. "You took off the sideburns."

"Observant as ever," Daniel grinned back.

"I've never seen you without them," Jason said.

He was assessing, Daniel thought, and judging from the look on his lover's face, he wasn't yet giving away his opinion. "And?" Daniel prodded, feeling the need for approval.

"I like it," Jason said, the smile a tease. He lifted his chin, regarding him more fully, then bent over and grinned mischievously. "I thought you said you weren't wearing anything." He kissed him chastely, slowly, but as he pursed his lips, he parted them and probed his tongue into Daniel's mouth. Daniel's tongue was warm and buttery from the popcorn, and Jason moaned as he dived in, seeking more.

Daniel ran his hands up Jason's back and pulled, forcing him to lose his balance and drop on top of him. Breaking the kiss, he murmured, "I can't answer the door nude."

Jason laughed against his mouth as he maneuvered lengthwise on the couch, following Daniel's lead. Settling over him, he said between kisses, "I would've gotten jealous anyway."

Daniel was surprised by the satisfied feeling that gave him; he wasn't normally tolerant of jealousy. "Jealous of what exactly?"

"Showing others what they can't have," Jason said as he guided Daniel's hand to the crotch of his jeans and pressed down, demanding caress.

Daniel moved his fingers, feeling a nice firm outline through the fabric. "I was nude earlier, does that count?"

Jason grumbled low in his throat as Daniel slid his fingers back and forth. "Only if it was after Jack left."

"It was," Daniel said, remembering how difficult it had been to keep from jerking off.

Jason propped himself up on his elbows, giving Daniel room to get his pants open. "Wanna tell me how it went?"

Daniel flicked the buttons loose and slid his hands under the waistband of Jason's jeans, his briefs, and pushed them over his ass. "Right now?" he asked as he took his lover's dick in hand, stroking slowly.

Jason bit his lip and moaned, losing track of what his own hands were doing under his lover's shirt. He voice thick with desire, he said, "Sex, yes, interrogation, no."

"You can interrogate me all you like," Daniel teased. With his free hand, he quickly pushed his sweats down, wriggling underneath Jason's legs. Frustrated that things weren't progressing as fast as he'd like, he let go of Jason's cock and pulled off his shirt, tossing it to the floor. Jason took that moment to push off and quickly strip off his clothes, and the moment he was completely nude, with his cock standing at perfect attention, Daniel couldn't resist the inviting target. He sat up and took Jason's cock in hand before Jason could do anything else, then wrapped his lips around the head and sucked.

Jason jerked his hips from the sudden onslaught of pleasure and closed his eyes, threading his fingers through Daniel's hair. "Oh god, yes," he whispered, trying to hold back the motion of his hips against that busy mouth.

Daniel drew back with one long suck before he let Jason's cock drop. "I want you to fuck me," he breathed.

Jason opened his eyes and stared down at him, swallowing when Daniel lay back, spreading his legs. "How bad?" he had the nerve to ask. His muscles were practically screaming for action, to jump on top of him.

"Bad," Daniel said, reaching for him.

That was all Jason needed. He groaned and fell on top of him, hands caressing everything they came into contact with. "Where's the lube?" he asked as his kissed over Daniel's throat.

"Drawer. Over my head."

Reaching up into the end table's drawer, Jason felt for the bottle of lube and hitched a breath as Daniel grabbed his hips and thrust upward, rubbing their cocks together. "Dammit," he said, nearly losing his search in the drawer. Finally, he had the bottle and he flipped the cap open and met his lover's gaze. "Don't you want more foreplay?"

"Do I look like I want more foreplay?" Daniel asked breathlessly as he raised his knees. "I need to feel your cock inside me."

Jason suddenly suspected that this wasn't just about him, but Jack. He would have loved to think it was all about him, but the timing was too coincidental. Admittedly, he couldn't blame Daniel for the arousal. If given the chance, he'd love to fuck Jack--or more accurately, have Jack fuck him. He'd fantasized about it--although those fantasies were filled with rough and angry sex, wanting to see Jack cave in to his desire for cock. The man had to be a closet case.

"Is this about Jack?" he asked as he squirted lube onto two fingers.

Daniel stared up at him and swallowed hard. "I'm s--" he began but Jason cut him off with a quick, hungry kiss.

"Don't be, I get it," he panted.

Daniel was suddenly conflicted as he started to wonder about his horny mood, but as he looked up into Jason's eyes, groaning softly as his lover pushed two fingers inside him, he realized that what he really wanted was both of them. He kept their eyes locked as he bit his lips together and groaned with encouragement, pushing against Jason's invasion, asking for more. When Jason pushed deeper and began to fuck him, he moaned, "Yes."

Jason smiled. "Yes to my fingers or yes to talking about Jack?"

"I want him, yes," Daniel breathed, trying like hell to concentrate on his words so he didn't fuck up. "But I want you more, and right now is the perfect time to define the difference."

Jason leaned over him and mouthed a nipple, teasing it between his teeth before sucking it hard. "Maybe it is," he whispered, moving to the other nipple as he twisted his fingers. "I know you want him."

Daniel ran a hand through Jason's hair, then clutched a handful and pulled. He bit his lip as Jason pushed in, touching his prostate. "You want him, too. To do exactly what you're doing to me."

Jason breathed out a groan and nodded, then withdrew his fingers and squirted more lube onto Daniel's hole, his cock. As he rubbed his cockhead against his opening, he paused. Daniel pulled at him and it made Jason ache all over to resist. When Daniel stopped moving and waited expectantly, Jason chose that moment to push forcefully inside. He'd guessed that maybe Daniel wanted it that way and the way his lover groaned and threw his head confirmed it. Relieved and happy he'd pleased him, Jason took his legs in his arms and leaned over him. "You want him doing this, don't you?" he whispered against his ear.

"So do you, Jason," Daniel gasped. "Now shut up and fuck me."

Jason couldn't help but taunt. He understood Daniel's desire. It was a safe fantasy, one he could do, too, because it pleased his lover. He rocked against him, pumping moderately as he continued to whisper dirty ideas into Daniel's ear. "You'd like him like this." Eyes tightly shut, Daniel growled deep inside his throat and drew his nails down Jason's back, making Jason pump harder, eliciting a demand for more. With that, he fucked Daniel faster as reached down and began to jerk him off in time with his thrusts. "Like I'm doing you right now."

"Yes," Daniel said, the word muffled and drowned as Jason kissed him roughly. Turning his head and pulling from the kiss, he reached up and grabbed Jason by the back of his head, fingers tightening in his hair. He stared up into his face and panted, "But it's _you_ I want and _you_ I feel." Then came the image of him being Jack instead, then Jason, then Jack... and the idea of having them both fuck him at the same time. The images and feelings made a suddenly pleasure flare deep in his belly and his balls drew tight. "Now, Jason!" he warned, and gasped as Jason pounded hard and fast, knowing what he meant. "All you, Jason, all-- _oh fuck!_ " He arched back, grabbing behind his knees again, as Jason pulled the orgasm from him, slapping quickly against his ass while his hand slowly pulled the spurting come from his cock.

"Beautiful," Jason whispered. The feel of Daniel's come on his hands was what he needed and he suddenly tensed and jerked against him in a wave of blinding pleasure. Eyes closed, moans coming from his throat, he felt Daniel's hands frame his face, caressing him as he came.

"Yes," Daniel said, then pulled Jason down for a deep kiss.

They held each other through the few minutes of afterglow, then Jason eased out and stood up, taking Daniel's hand and hauling him up with him. "Shower."

Daniel looked down and rubbed his belly. "I think so." Looking at the couch, and the wet spot there, he cringed. "Glad it's not leather."

Jason grinned and took his hand, leading him around the couch. "Not so good for furniture, but wearing it, on the other hand..."

Daniel raised his brows as he followed him. "You like wearing leather?"

Jason threw a wicked smile over his shoulder. "Usually as a costume."

"Costume?" Daniel asked as they entered the bathroom. "As in Halloween?"

Jason nodded. "The SGC charity ball later this year would be a perfect time to show you."

Daniel had an image in his head as he turned on the shower. When he stepped into the tub and Jason joined him, he said, "We definitely need a walk-in shower."

Jason looked around at the walls. "You've the room to renovate."

Daniel snorted as he wet himself down.

"Why not?" Jason asked, taking his turn. "I know you have the money saved."

"Just not the time."

"Contractors, Daniel. Hire the work out. You could always take leave and supervise and... I could help." Jason knew it was an obvious invite for confirmation.

Daniel blinked away the water to look into his lover's eyes, then put his arms around Jason neck and kissed him. "I could."

They kissed and caressed each other for a minute before Daniel grinned against Jason's lips as he reached for the bath gel. "I think we should actually try to get clean."

"Probably," Jason said, except he took the handful of gel Daniel offered him and turned him around to wash his back instead. When he was through, Daniel turned and did the same on Jason's chest. Jason hummed appreciatively. "I think I like cleaning this way better."

Daniel nodded slowly, thinking of the sex they'd just had. "I liked what you did," he said, gesturing in the direction of the living room. "But I'm wondering why you did it."

Jason sighed. "I had a feeling that Jack's visit got you wound up, so I figured you needed an outlet, an excuse, and--"

Daniel shoved gently against Jason's chest, but the look on his face was far from gentle. "You're not an excuse, Jason. Ever."

Jason swallowed and took hold of his soapy hands. "I know," he said, staring down at them. Then he looked up, hesitant to speak.

"But?" Daniel asked worriedly.

"No 'but'. I just know how you feel about him, despite all that's happened. I have no intention of ignoring it or trying to make you forget about him. There'd be no respect or trust if I tried that shit."

Daniel felt heat color his cheeks and he cleared his throat. He'd like to lie to Jason, to himself, but he knew better--and so did Jason. "I appreciate that," he said, swallowing again. "But you have to know that what we talked about while we fucked... it was just a kink, Jace. I don't want you thinking--"

"Stop," Jason sighed as his soapy hands slid over Daniel's shoulders and chest. "I've no logical reason to feel insecure about him, Daniel. You loved him first." Daniel winced and Jason lifted his chin to make him look into his eyes. "It's the way it is and there's nothing wrong with it."

Daniel sighed and nodded, unable to find the right words for once.

"Wanna tell me what happened?" Jason asked, hands moving again. For a moment, the hollow pit of dread filled his stomach but he told himself he was just overreacting because he loved Daniel. Probably too much.

Daniel ducked under the water to rinse off, mostly because he needed a moment. "He came to apologize," he finally said as water cascaded down his face.

Jason felt his anger rising and tried desperately not to assume that Daniel had forgiven him. "Oh, really? Then what happened?"

The change of tone in Jason's voice alerted Daniel that something was wrong and he quickly wiped at his eyes to look at him. Jason looked mad and it, in turn, fired up Daniel's anger. "What the hell's the matter with you? I gave him a chance to explain himself, that's all."

Jason took in a deep, slow breath, held up his hand to stall further conversation, then gestured for Daniel to move so he could rinse off. As soon as he was clean, he stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel off the rack. He didn't say a word, he couldn't. He knew he'd snap and start an argument and all he wanted right then was for tempers to cool.

Daniel grit his teeth as he rinsed himself off, then stepped out and grabbed the other towel. He knew Jason was pissed off; his silence told him that. They were very alike that way and the bathroom was filled with soundless tension as they quickly finished. Opening the door, Daniel headed out into the living room, leaving Jason behind him. He half-hoped he followed him, but he also didn't want Jason to speak, not yet. He needed to gather his thoughts, defend his argument--because as sure as he loved Jason, he also knew an argument was inevitable. Jason was very overprotective of him where Jack was concerned. And maybe he had a right to be.

Jason walked down the hallway, watching Daniel dress, and knew enough not to say anything yet. He didn't want to fight, dammit, and he shaded his eyes as he leaned against the wall. When he heard Daniel move into the kitchen, he headed for his clothes, purposely thinking of stuff he had waiting for him at the apartment. Laundry, vacuuming, tedious domestic shit.

Jeans buttoned, he pulled on his shirt, then his socks and boots. He looked in the direction of the kitchen but was unable to see what Daniel was doing. He wondered if he was hiding in there. Maybe he wanted him to leave? Jason swallowed, thinking it would probably be best. He really didn't want to argue and nearly convinced himself that he _was_ overreacting. He grabbed his coat off the rack and pulled the door ajar.

"I should probably go," he called out.

Daniel came out of the kitchen, his eyes wide with surprise. He stared at Jason, hard, then his eyes flashed with anger as he walked toward him. "You're going to run out in the middle of a fight? That's mature."

Jason blinked at him. "I want to avoid a fight, Daniel."

Daniel barked out a short, derisive laugh. "It's too late, Jason. We're _already_ fighting. You're mad at me, and I'm mad at you _because_ you're mad at me."

Jason sighed and briefly looked at the ceiling. "So wouldn't it be better if I left so we could cool off?"

"Nothing would get solved, would it?" Daniel asked, coming closer. He took the coat out of Jason's hand and closed the door with his hip. Hanging the coat back up, he took his hands and sighed as he stared into those lovely brown eyes. It made him ache to know that there was anger there, directed at him. "Okay, listen. I know that things get solved better when tempers cool down, but I don't see how, in this situation, you're leaving will do any good. We need to talk about his visit and what did... and _didn't_ happen."

Jason sighed heavily. "Fine," he said, and gestured at the kitchen. "Mind if we a drink?"

Daniel eyed him, then let Jason go and turned for the kitchen. "Beer or whiskey?"

"Beer's fine."

In the kitchen, Daniel asked, "What got into your head that you should leave?"

Jason frowned in confusion as he leaned against the kitchen table. "Daniel, I just told you that."

"Something made you think you had to leave," Daniel said as he held out the bottle of beer. He returned to the counter and started fixing himself a whiskey. "What was it?" He looked over at him as he placed the ice tray back in the freezer.

Jason didn't want to answer that. He'd sound like a teenager. He jogged his brows at himself, thinking that perhaps the shoe fit.

"Jason?" Daniel asked as he took a drink from his glass, then came over to stand next to him.

"I couldn't see you from the living room. There wasn't any sound coming from the kitchen and I thought that maybe..."

Daniel frowned at him, puzzled. "So you figured I was avoiding you?"

Jason flexed his jaw. "Seemed like a good idea to sound retreat. I didn't want to argue," and at Daniel's raised brows, he corrected, "Okay, fine, argue _more_. I didn't want it to _escalate_."

Daniel sighed, and though he wasn't mad anymore, he was still feeling the edge of it. "Then let's talk and not assume," he said, adding, "Jack came over to apologize and it surprised me. I could at least hear him out."

"Don't you dare tell me you forgave him."

Daniel felt a flare of anger. "You're assuming again."

Jason closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. What happened?"

Instead of answering, Daniel threw back his own question. "Why does it bother you so much?"

"Don't do that. Just answer the question," Jason said.

Daniel set his glass on the table and sat down next to him, shrugging apologetically. "Sorry. It's just that it's bugging me why you'd assume I'd just up and say all was forgiven."

Jason ground his jaw again as he closed his eyes. "Because I know how much you hate what's happened between you two. Because when there's conflict, you _always_ go out of your way to fix it." He opened his eyes and turned his head to look at him. There was a raised brow there and he rolled his eyes. "Present situation included." He turned fully toward him then and sighed deeply. "And because you have this tendency to ignore the insults, slights, and disrespect thrown at you in order to make things right."

Daniel shook his head. "I only do that when it comes to bigger stakes, Jason." He paused, then added with a grim smile, "Such as trying to keep miscommunication to a minimum."

Jason knew he didn't just mean aliens or the NID. "But Jack didn't even give you that."

"No. But I'll tell you why I listened, Jason, and I need you to hear me and not judge, okay?"

Jason took another deep breath and quickly stomped on the urge to argue. "Okay."

"Think about what coming over here meant, Jace," he said carefully, and when Jason rolled his eyes, he waved a finger at him. "No, _think_ about it. It is _so_ not like Jack to just up and apologize for anything he does. Do you have any idea what caused him to do that?"

Jason snorted with heavy smugness. "Seeing you happy and with someone else."

"Don't gloat," Daniel sighed as he turned and laid a hand over Jason's diaphragm. "Consider who we're talking about here, okay? The king of repression."

Jason narrowed his eyes. "Yes, he's the king of repression, _except_ when it suits him not to be. He only apologized because he felt jealous and possessive that someone else won you before he allowed himself to even consider going there. There's no mystery, Daniel. Why you would even consider forgiving him _is_ the goddamn mystery and--"

"Goddamn it, Jason," Daniel said, anger rising again. "I _haven't_ forgiven him," he said emphatically, and he couldn't help but feel satisfaction at the way different emotions danced over Jason's face before settling on confusion. "I'm _open_ to forgiving him," he went on, speaking more quickly when Jason frowned at him. " _If_ he regains my trust. Right now, it's not there." Jason's confused anger started to blur into puzzlement, which Daniel found equally satisfying. The man was finally listening and not jumping to wild conclusions. "I won't easily forgive someone I've lost my trust in, Jason. They have to earn it back. I made that clear to Jack and he's _actually_ willing to try."

He paused and leveled Jason with such a 'don't mess with me right now' look that Jason bit back the nasty and sarcastic comment he'd been about to make. Daniel then raised his brows in the sarcastic way that some people took for arrogance instead. "You were going to say something that would've made me mad again. Weren't you?"

Jason sighed and nodded. "Something along the lines of--"

"Please don't go telling me what it was," Daniel said wearily. He folded his arms across his chest and gave him a dirty look. "If Jack can stuff his stubborn pride down and come talk to me," he went on, then paused because of Jason suddenly had a look of disgust on his face. His attitude made Daniel emphasize his next words. " _Regardless of the reason he showed up here_ , don't you think you can do the same by giving me the benefit of the doubt?"

Jason blinked. "What? I never--"

"You made assumptions, Jace. That means you weren't giving me the benefit of the doubt."

Again, Jason sighed. Daniel was right, as usual, and normally, Jason thought it was annoyingly endearing, but right at this moment, it was really getting on his nerves. "I apologize," he said slowly. "I was wrong. It's just that he drives me crazy and so do you. Now, if I can be calm and mature," and he grinned sarcastically and received one in return--a hopeful sign. "would you want to hear my take on why he came over?"

Daniel stood up, absently wiping his palms on his hips. "I already know why, Jace."

Jason stared back at him until Daniel met his gaze as a pit filled his stomach. Looking into those eyes, he asked, "Then tell me."

Daniel swallowed. "He told me he loves me."

The words made Jason's heart sink as he ran the next possible argument round in his head. He could, as his mom used to say, carry on cranky, trying to minimize Jack's words into some sort of guilt. But that would only drive a wedge between himself and Daniel, and it wouldn't be true anyway. The truth was, much as he hated to admit it, that he knew for a fact that Jack O'Neill rarely said anything he didn't mean.

He sighed as he looked down, directing his gaze at some spot on a cabinet just off to Daniel's side. His gaze was unfocused as emotions whirled inside. It lasted for a few seconds before he ruthlessly told himself to stop the damn self-pity. This was his own fault for believing it would last. He was a lay-over, someone temporary, and any thought of a life with Daniel as his partner was just foolish and irresponsible thinking; it led only to resentment and eventual hatred and that was something Jason refused to feel toward Daniel. Ever. He simply had to accept and take what he had and make the most of it. That's what his mother had told him once, too, when he'd fallen in love as a teenager. _Love,_ she'd said, _is a fickle thing, my little fox. There is only room for two_. Although in that other case, the boy had been pining after a girl, but the principle and outcome were the same.

He swallowed the huge lump in his throat, lifted his chin, and took a deep breath. He wouldn't dare indicate that he knew it was inevitable that he and Daniel would stop seeing each other. Daniel was someone who was a hopelessly romantic idealist, thinking he could fix everything. Not this time. He smiled at him, taking the worry from Daniel's eyes. "Well," he said finally, "guess that changes a few things. What else did he say?"

Daniel's frown returned because Jason's words were too accepting. He'd expected another argument. He stared back at him warily. "Aren't you going to tell me that I shouldn't have believed him, that he'll only hurt me?"

"Nope," Jason said simply. "It wouldn't do any good anyway. If he's sincere, we'll both find out soon enough when we go back to work."

Daniel still knew something was off but he couldn't put a finger on it.

"What?" Jason asked, seeing Daniel's knotted brow.

"What's wrong? You're not acting right. Is it because Jack said he loves me?"

Damn his intuition, Jason thought. "I'm fine, Daniel," he said as reassuringly as he could. He'd never outright lied to him and the guilt in doing it now would eat at him, but he could deal with that, too.

"No, you're not," Daniel said as he stood up and turned to face him. "I know you, Jace. What're you thinking? I'll dump you for Jack?"

Jason stared up at him and sighed. Damn him. "Doesn't matter, does it? What I think, I mean? It's your feelings here. He came to apologize and it's what you've been wanting to hear. I know you love him, _and_ I know he's lost your trust. But if he's sincere, and he actually wants a relationship, you know damn well that nothing will stop him from getting what he wants." It wasn't a lie, either.

"You're not answering the question, Jason," Daniel told him as a deep worry filled him. Jason thought it was over, didn't he?

"No," Jason said, shaking his head, and made the lie sound as convincingly as he could. "I don't think you'll dump me for him."

Daniel blinked, knowing Jason had just lied. There'd been a tiny twitch by his right eye, something that, over the years, Daniel had come to recognize as Jason sidestepping an issue he didn't want to deal with. In this case, it meant he didn't believe in what he'd just said. Daniel ran a few variables through his mind, trying to think of a way to confront this without making Jason fight him and put up defensive walls.

In the end, he decided that the only thing would work would be the direct approach. He reached out and took his hand, pulling him to his feet. Jason looked wary but he didn't object--not exactly a good thing, in this case. Daniel put his arms around his neck and leaned in, kissing him gently. Well, that's what he'd planned, but it didn't quite work out that way. He'd thought to give a few chaste but reassuring kisses and then tell him the words that would make Jason feel secure. But. The moment his lips met Jason's, he wanted more, and soon, Jason's arms were around him and Daniel was sinking into him. He sighed with pleasure as Jason wrapped his arms around him and their tongues dueled for possession.

When he broke away, panting, he leaned his forehead against Jason's. "I need to tell you something and I want you to listen to me."

"I always listen to you," Jason replied, feeling desire so thick it ached.

"Not always," Daniel said, shaking his head. He pulled back and took hold of Jason by his shoulders. "Listen to me," he emphasized, then said, "I love you. And I will never leave you."

Jason frowned at him, forcing down the hope that had tried to assert itself. "Jack."

Daniel shook his head again. "No, it doesn't matter what happened with Jack. Yes, I love him, too, and..." He paused, gathering up the courage to say it. "And when I can trust him again, I'll want to be with him."

Jason hated the words so much but he bit off saying it. "And that's why--"

"I'm not finished," Daniel cut off.

"Sorry," Jason said, suddenly confused.

Daniel took a deep breath and quickly assessed his options. The answer was a novel idea, even for him. "It's been a very long time since I'd been involved with two people, but back then, there wasn't any feeling of commitment. This time, there is. I don't want to lose you, Jason. And if it works out with Jack, I don't want to lose him, either."

Jason's confusion was mixed with selfish resistance. "So... you're saying you want to see both of us?"

"See?" Daniel asked, shaking his head. "Wrong word, Jason. I'm saying I'd like to have you both as partners. Committed." He expected the look on Jason's face. "That said, now I'm _asking_ you if it's something you'd be okay with?" It was the most unusual idea he'd ever put forth to anyone, especially on a personal nature. But it felt like the right solution and he knew a polyamorous relationship would work if he could just get Jason to approve. And Jack, if he worked out.

Jason stared back at him, frowning with doubt. He understood what Daniel was saying but he'd just never heard of such a thing. Still, if keeping him in his bed meant sharing him... "And if Jack doesn't enter into it?"

"Then it's just us." He waited patiently, but his nerves were on edge. He'd just taken that walk off the proverbial cliff but he'd done it because he had a feeling that Jason would be okay about it... well, once he got used to the idea. The rest... well, Daniel would get to that when that came.

"I..." Jason shook his head. "I don't get it."

"Haven't you ever been in love with two people?"

Jason raised his brows in shocked surprise. Answering the question didn't really occur to him at that moment. The only thing that did was that Daniel said he was in love with him. He'd never said that before. Perhaps loving someone and 'being in love' with someone were the same to some folks, but to Jason, there was a world of difference. "I know this is going to sound completely brainless of me but... you're _in love_ with me?"

Daniel stared at him, his shock as equal to Jason's, just for a different reason. He slapped at him, a teasing smirk forming on his face. "In love with you? No, of course not, Jason. How could I possibly--"

"Shut up," Jason said as he pushed at him, grinning like an idiot.

"You crack me up, Jace," Daniel said with a small shake of his head. "So, your answer? Or do you need to think about it?"

Jason hesitated, then said with bit of apprehension, "I'm game, Daniel, but I don't know how this is supposed to work. As for Jack... well, let's just see how things go." He couldn't be more precise than that. Daniel was a wise, loving man, but he was naive if he thought Jack would go along with this idea of his. "Okay?"

Daniel could only smile at him. Jason was willing. One step at a time. "Okay. And I don't know how this is supposed to go, either, but I'll work it out." He pulled him in for a hug, rubbing his back. "We will work it out."

Jason sighed, the breath puffing against Daniel's neck. "We will."

Daniel squeezed him, pleased. "Thank you."

"For what?" Jason said, feeling embarrassed. "I love you. _In love_ with you." At the grin on Daniel's face, he felt his anger fade. The doubt and worry would take a bit longer, if they ever left at all. "You know I'd do anything for you, you shit."

Daniel laughed and kissed him quickly. "Goes both ways, you know."

Jason didn't doubt that one bit, except where Jack was involved. "I know. And to answer your question, I've loved more than one person, but I've never thought of having my cake and eating it, too." Daniel grinned at him lovingly and it made Jason sigh. He palmed his face while ordering himself to dismiss the worry and doubt for the time being. "So, back to the original issue. What was the outcome of Jack's visit?"

"Getting our friendship back on track. If I could learn to trust him again, meaning that I could be sure he wouldn't abandon me again, then we would see if a relationship was possible. And I do mean 'if.' Jack's a maverick but sometimes he goes a bit _too_ contrary. If he decides he won't risk a relationship, then I'll have to live with that."

Jason grinned at him, feeling perversely smug. "And so will he."

Daniel nodded with a grin. "And so will he." He reached for his drink and took a sip. "So, now that that's taken care of, tell me about Lysa."

Jason picked up his beer and drank long from it. Letting out a sigh and a small burp, he said, "Everything was going about as well as you could expect. I let her nearly break my hand every time those goddamn contractions started." He paused, shaking his head. "I've always been in awe of my sister's strength, though there were times when I doubted her sanity, marrying that piece of..." Daniel gave him a sympathetic look and Jason snorted softly. "Anyway, watching her go through that made me respect her, admire her, even more. _Finally_ Mr. Dickhead decided to show up for the birth of his own kid. Suddenly I was in the way. Lysa told me go, that she'd call me later, and Dickhead certainly looked relieved, probably grateful I didn't bash his head..." He paused, puzzled, because Daniel was chuckling. "What's funny?"

Daniel shook his head apologetically. "Sorry, but it's just that you always call him that. You remind me of Endora from _Bewitched_."

Jason rolled his eyes. "It'd be perfect if his name was Darren." As Daniel grinned at that, Jason shrugged and continued. "So I left before she had the baby." He took another long drink from the bottle, then burped again. "You know, when she's back to feeling fit, I'm gonna have to smack her for not letting me beat the shit out of Derwood."

"Jason," Daniel said admonishingly.

"What?" Jason defended. "You know about our sparring matches, how tall and fit and _skilled_ she is. You may not have met her in person, but trust me, the woman doesn't pull her punches, in or out of the dojo."

"I know," Daniel said as he remembered a bruise on Jason's thigh last summer. "One day, you'll have to take me to meet her so I'll have a proper picture in my head the next time you come to see me sporting a few large bruises."

Jason grinned teasingly as he absently rubbed the side of his thigh, the site of his last bruise from his sister. "You're being protective. That's so sweet."

Daniel lifted his chin, deciding to ante up the teasing. "Not really. She's not the only one who doesn't pull punches."

Jason grinned and set down his beer, reaching to slip his arms around Daniel's waist. "Now, see, if you'd move when I tell you..."

Daniel pushed him away with a mock-glare. "If you _allow_ me to move, I would. You're as bad as Teal'c."

Jason chuckled. "Speaking of, I asked him to come down to the gym next week so we could run some classes, teach others. I just hope he doesn't embarrass me too much in front of the students."

Daniel smirked at him. "Forget it. You're doomed. He embarrasses me all the time. Says a warrior is not afraid to learn."

"He's right," Jason said and they both laughed.

Daniel drained his glass and after putting it in the sink, turned and saw a small frown on Jason's face as he looked at his beer bottle. "What's on your mind?"

Jason looked up, surprised. "What?"

"You were frowning. What's up?"

"Nothing," Jason quickly said. "I was just thinking about Jack."

"And?" Daniel asked as he returned to him. He glanced up on the wall and discovered it was just after 1 a.m. That, combined with Jack's visit and the tense argument with Jason, probably explained the reason for how tired he felt.

"If he meant what he said, then work should go a lot easier."

"I think he meant it," Daniel said as he thought about it for a moment, then shrugged. "But as I said, time will tell."

Jason nodded and drained his beer, and Daniel observed him as he set it in the recycle bin by the garbage can. Despite the argument being solved, he was still so obviously filled with tension. His body language was usually a bit more relaxed. "Jason?"

"What?" Jason asked.

Daniel took his hand. "Stop worrying."

"Where'd that come from? I said I was f--"

"I can see it in your eyes. I don't blame you for feeling threatened but my wanting him now or later won't ever make me kick you to the curb." He tugged at his hand. "Let's get some sleep. When we've rested, thing's should look better."

"Probably," Jason said, and hoped that it was true.

 

**. .**

 

Sometime just after 4 a.m., Daniel woke up abruptly, feeling an undefined panic. He hadn't been dreaming anything bad. That damn Goa'uld nightmare hadn't resurfaced so it had to be something else. He listened carefully but could hear nothing but Jason's deep breathing. He was spooned behind him, an arm draped over his waist, and Daniel hugged it against him as he settled back into his lover's warmth and fell back to sleep.

 

**. .**

 

He was in the Goa'uld chamber. They were surrounding him while they viciously ate the symbiotes from the vat. Ba'al's Loh'tar was nearby, chanting about wanting to become a 'god', telling _Daniel_ , not Jahren, that if he wasn't with them, he was against them. When Ba'al, Yu, and Svarog _drooled_ at him, he felt a darkness fill him; it was fear mixed with desire, especially when Osiris, wearing Sarah's face, leered at him with a perverse sexual hunger. Bits of symbiote were stuck in her fingers like fish or chicken at a barbecue as she discarded the carcass across the floor.

 _"You will join us, Daniel Jackson, of your own free will, or we will tear you limb from limb."_ She grabbed a fresh, screeching symbiote from the vat and walked toward him as arms suddenly held Daniel in place, preventing him from escaping. He tried to fight, but they were too strong and his booted feet weren't inflicting any harm. Osiris held the snake inches from his face and threatened him in the same tone she used when she'd threatened to slit his throat. _"If you will not yield to us, we will take."_

Daniel tried to avoid the symbiote, clamping his mouth shut, whipping his head from side to side, but they were getting stronger and he could feel the ache of his jaw loosening. Then Osiris leered with ecstasy. "This will be so sweet," she hissed and the others grabbed his head and forced his jaw open. The Loh'tar was chanting again, this time with an orgasmic, "yes." The other Loh'tars joined in, making the chamber deafening. Just when the screeching symbiote reached his mouth...

...Daniel sat up in bed, heart pounding, breath ragged. He gripped the bed covers and felt a thin layer of sweat run down his throat and between his pecs. He looked immediately to his right and discovered with relief that Jason hadn't awakened. Wiping the sweat off his brow with the heel of his hand, Daniel climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom. Closing the door, he turned on the water and wet down a washcloth, then proceeded to try and calm himself with the cool water.

He was so tired of that nightmare. If it didn't fade soon, it would affect his work because of the disrupted sleep. Drying off his face, he shut the water off, relieved himself, then returned to bed. Unfortunately, Jason was no longer asleep.

He'd woken up to the movement of the bed as Daniel had left it, suspecting a nightmare. From the look on Daniel's face, he was right. He slowly pushed up on one arm as Daniel lay down, facing away from him. "Bad?"

"Bad enough," Daniel sighed and turned toward him. "How'd you know?"

"I woke up when you left."

"Sorry."

"For what?" Jason frowned, pulling Daniel down beside him as he lay back down. "I'm a light sleeper, you know that."

"And that's why I don't like waking you."

Jason rolled his eyes and pulled Daniel close and stroking his hair, his back. "Maybe but you also don't like me knowing you had a nightmare. I've had bad ones, too, Daniel."

"I know."

"Wanna tell me about it?"

Daniel took a long breath, then quickly recounted the dream. "I'm okay, really." He looked at Jason, assessing something familiar, then it dawned on him and he gave him a small grin. "You're just like Jack, being here."

Jason raised his brows in surprise. He knew what Daniel was talking about, though. Jack had sometimes helped him through his nightmares, but back then, they'd been about Shau're and Jack had been there as a friend. Selfishly, Jason wished he had been the one to comfort him. Part of him was glad that Jack would be there for him again, but Jason hoped it wouldn't be necessary.

"You're worrying again," Daniel murmured, rubbing his head against Jason's hand, wanting the caresses to return.

"No, just remembering when Jack used to help you through your nightmares once upon a time."

Daniel grinned and rubbed against his hand again. "Yeah, but he never ran his fingers through my hair." Jason kissed the top of his forehead, making him smile. "But also like you, he's a light sleeper." Jason nuzzled his stubbled cheek against Daniel's smooth one and the added caress helped to soothe.

"Feeling better?"

"Kinda. At least I didn't scream and scare the crap out of you."

"Do you want to talk some more or try to get back to sleep?" Jason asked, pulling back slightly to look at him as he continued to thread his fingers through Daniel's hair.

"I don't think more talking is necessary," Daniel answered. He closed his eyes and snuggled up against him, feeling secure against his warmth and the regular sound of his breathing, the feel of his heartbeat against his cheek. Jason wrapped his arms around him and held him close, and Daniel couldn't help the sense of being enveloped in a blanket of protection. The nightmare was fading, but as Daniel tried to calm his mind and drift back to sleep, he found he couldn't. He took a deep breath and snuggled some more, grinning a little when Jason squeezed him reassuringly with the arm wrapped around his back.

Then came the distinctive smell of armpit musk and Daniel breathed it in. For a few seconds, it made him feel loved, the security intensifying. But as Jason's scent filled him, he suddenly felt desire and his body began to respond. He lifted his head and kissed Jason's chin, then his lips. Jason opened to him as he sought out his tongue, searching for a way to distract his mind. "I think maybe I need something else," he murmured.

"I think I know just the thing," Jason replied, then kissed him deeply as he began to rub his body against him. When he moaned into Daniel's mouth and rubbed his back, Daniel took that as encouragement.

He thrust his hips, rubbing a little harder, a little quicker, creating a delicious friction. But it wasn't enough so Daniel wrapped a leg around Jason's thigh and rolled them so that he was on top. He moved more urgently, seeking out the pleasure. Underneath him, Jason broke for breath and began to bite along his neck while he pumped his hips in a matching rhythm.

Daniel sought out his mouth again, kissing him repeatedly as he spread his knees and pushed Jason's legs apart. He moaned quietly when Jason grabbed his ass, keeping time as they moved against each other. The smell of sex filled Daniel's nose and the pleasure spiked, making his cock twitch and his balls ache. He groaned and pushed his hips in, desperately grinding against him for more.

When Daniel began to think he needed more, that perhaps fucking was appropriate, Jason suddenly rolled them over and lifted himself up as he reached between them and took hold of Daniel's cock. "God," Daniel hissed, squeezing his eyes shut from the sudden pleasure.

"Come for me," Jason panted, stroking him rapidly.

"Jason," Daniel whispered, clutching his lover's shoulders as he flinched from the acute pleasure. Jason's hand covered the head of his cock on every upsweep and the rhythm was increasingly fast. Up-down-up-down-up-down--and Daniel threw his head back and lifted his hips, begging for more, for that ultimate rush of pleasure.

"Come on, that's it," Jason encouraged as he continued his strokes, then with his free hand, he pushed at Daniel's legs, asking him to lift his knees.

Daniel grabbed behind his knees and lifted, staring up into Jason's face as he pumped away at his cock. Then there came the wonderful surprise when Jason rubbed his hard dick against his asshole. "Jason," he repeated, voice tight.

"Come all over me," Jason repeated. With his cock, he stopped rubbing, and instead, pushed against Daniel's hole. The look on Daniel's face and the hot feel of his body was apparently more than enough and with a surprised groan, he went over the edge. He didn't even get past the ring before he was coming all over Daniel's ass.

"Yes!" Daniel hissed as he threw his head back and came. Jason fell on top of him and kissing him passionately as they rubbed their bodies together, smearing come and sweat before the shudders of orgasm were over. "I love you," Daniel said, breaking off to breathe.

"I love you back," Jason gasped against his neck. Lying on top of him, he didn't want to move. The afterglow was wonderful. But he had to move or they'd get uncomfortably stuck together. He rolled onto his side, kissing Daniel's shoulder. "That should do you," he teased.

"For now," Daniel grinned. As soon as they closed their eyes, slumber took them both for the rest of the night.

**. . .**

 

It was mid-morning when Daniel awoke again. The first thing he was aware of was warm skin against his own. He'd turned away from Jason during the night, so he rolled over and found him on his back. Awake, staring at the ceiling. He smiled and stretched with a groan, laying an arm across Jason, and Jason looked over, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Hey," Daniel greeted sleepily.

"Hey yourself," Jason replied back.

"Been awake long?" Daniel asked as he pulled forward and propped his chin on Jason's chest.

"No, but long enough to stumble out and put on some coffee."

Daniel smiled his appreciation, then set to the matter on his mind. "So you came back here to snooze or think long thoughts?"

"Long thoughts," Jason said as he reached over and lazily began to stroke Daniel's hair. He looked back at the ceiling, chewing at his lip. "Was thinking about your proposal."

A little worry entered Daniel's mind, but wasn't unexpected, and neither was Jason's response. "Second thoughts?"

"No," Jason drawled with a grin, then turned on his side to face him. "Just gauging how much selfish time I'll have you to myself before Jack enters the picture."

Daniel stared back at him and sighed. "Guess it was a little too much to ask, wasn't it?"

"No," Jason frowned. "I thought about _why_ you'd consider an arrangement like that and I get it. It's just really unusual." At Daniel's apprehensive look, he pulled him closer, hugging their bodies together, and added, "But that's you. Outside the box, all the time. So coming from you, unusual _is_ normal."

Daniel didn't rise to the bait. Not till he'd had his coffee anyway. "It's not as if it's unheard of."

"No, but I've never known anyone in a, what did you call it?"

"Polyamorous relationship."

Jason grinned at him. "Couldn't you have just said threesome?"

Daniel snorted. "That sounds like something Jack would say."

Strangely, despite his anger at the man, Jason felt complimented. "Well, it does describe it a little better."

Daniel made a small grimace. "Except it also sounds like a kinky night." Jason laughed. "It does. Polyamorous is more accurate, if not descriptive."

Jason sighed and threaded his fingers through Daniel's hair. "It won't really matter if Jack rejects the idea."

Daniel assumed a hard look. "He'll have to accept it, Jason, because he'll have to accept you."

Jason nodded, but not just because he agreed with him. He did it automatically, even though he believed that despite Daniel's best intentions and his love for him, it would only be a matter of time before Daniel let him go and chose Jack. Letting nothing about his thoughts show, he stared into those expressive blue eyes and sighed with contentment, thinking that this time with Daniel was a lucky time. When would they again have the chance to do what they wanted for five days and _not_ have to go on leave?

Daniel stared back and a slow grin formed on his lips, eyes crinkling. "What?"

Jason stretched himself, leaning into Daniel as he did it. "Just thinking about this time we have right now and how ironic it is. I'd love to be able to just lay here all day..."

Daniel grinned. "But."

Jason pulled away from him then, groaning as he looked down at him before rolling out of bed. " _But_... _I_ have things to do and _you_ have things to do."

"It's a good thing," Daniel answered as he too got out of bed, although he wasn't too sure he believed that. He was getting to know Jason a lot more in the last few days than he had in three years. True, it was different because they were intimate now, but still, he was learning about all of Jason's personal habits and quirks and he liked that. A lot.

Jason smirked at him as he crossed into the bathroom to take a leak. "You're probably right. If we stick together all the time, we might just get sick of each other."

"Not possible," Daniel said, waiting for Jason to finish. After Jason was through, he took his turn, then turned on the shower.

"How're you doing?" Jason suddenly asked.

Daniel didn't need to know what he meant. He smiled reassuringly. "I'm okay." As he grabbed his toothbrush and paste, he leaned in and kissed Jason lightly. "Thanks for my nightmare fix."

"You're welcome," Jason murmured into his ear as he went to the door. "I'm always open for nightmare fixes."

"And other things," Daniel grinned.

"Ah huh. Lemme know when you're done, and try not to use all the hot water."

"Why don't you just join me instead?"

Jason shook his head. "You need a bigger bathtub or a walk-in shower, Daniel. Besides, I'm gonna take this time to go call Lysa."

"Tell her I said 'hi'," Daniel answered, then began to brush his teeth.

 

. .

 

Daniel poured the milk over his Grape Nuts, then set it in the microwave. As the machine started up, Jason walked in, dressed. Daniel couldn't help but wonder just what the hell it was that drew him to the man, especially when he was clothed. It made no sense, that latter part, since he always wanted to take those clothes off. Maybe that was the sole reason, the kink of undressing. He snorted at himself and Jason looked up from fixing his cup of coffee.

"What?"

"I was mentally undressing you and started wondering if doing that was a kink."

"What?" Jason laughed.

"Well, I love seeing you with your clothes on, mainly so I can have the chance to take them off."

Jason took a few steps to the side and leaned over to kiss him. "You'll have that chance later," he winked. "What're your plans while I'm at the hospital?"

"Planting shrubbery."

"Planting shrubbery?"

"Yeah, those plants in bags I have outside. Gotta get those in the ground and I told the landscaper I'd do it."

Jason raised an interested brow. "You want some help?"

Daniel smiled at him appreciatively. "No, I can handle it."

Jason shrugged and leaned in again, this time more provocatively. "Okay, but I'd love nothing better than to get down and dirty with you." When Daniel laughed, he asked, "What?"

Daniel went to the French doors and opened them onto the back patio and the sprawling back yard beyond. The morning sunlight was trying to spread itself across the lawn so there was still a lot of dew left. Jason noticed that though the property was surrounded by trees, one could just barely make out the neighbors' houses on either side.

"Hmmm. Privacy problem."

Daniel grinned back. "I need a fence."

Jason's phone rang at that moment.

"Lysa?" Daniel asked and Jason nodded as he went back inside to get it. Daniel returned to the kitchen and got his cereal from the microwave, added some sugar, and sat down at the table. Jason hung up his phone and returned. "She okay?" Daniel asked.

Jason jogged his brows. "Depends on who you ask. That was Derwood. She's had the baby, a boy. I'm gonna go pop over, then grab some stuff at my apartment." He took Daniel's hand and pulled him to his feet. "I'd like to bring back some extra things back with me, for the weekend. That okay?"

Daniel gave him a smile that was almost tinged with a blush. He couldn't help it, thinking that Jason would have some of his things there. "More than okay," he said, wrapping his arms around Jason's neck. "In my opinion, leaving personal things definitely means there's commitment going on."

"Commitment," Jason whispered teasingly, the was startled slightly when Daniel grabbed the back of his head and kissed him deeply.

All Jason wanted to do at that moment was dive in and stay there. He broke off, groaning as he licked his lips. "Won't be but a few hours, four max." He added a mischievous grin. "Then I'll help you finish your planting."

**. . .**

 

The day turned out quite warm; a perfect day for spending time in the shade and damp soil. Daniel had ten bushes to plant and so he got started, taking his time, letting the simple act calm his mind and spirit. It was something he desperately needed, what with that goddamn nightmare. The planting was so calming in fact that time and work went swiftly. By mid-afternoon, eight of the plantings were finished; the five in front of the house were done and with the three in back finished, he had only the two left. He could feel the grit from dirt and sweat and paused, taking off his shirt and wiping down his face and throat. He balled it up and tossed it at the patio deck and grabbed the shovel to make holes for the last two plants edging the house.

Getting down on his knees, he worked the fertilizer and soil, planting each shrub into their place. Grabbing the hose nearby, he gently misted the soil first. The work itself was peaceful and he thought of nothing but the shrubs, the lightly acrid smell of the new soil. The sun was well into the back yard now, but he was bathed in shade and it helped cool him, making it all the more peaceful.

Over on the side of the house, Jason stood, hands stuffed in the pockets. He held a smile, watching Daniel. His lover was covered with sweat, water spray, and dirt. Jason wished there was a fence to hide what he wanted to do. The thought made him grin more.

Daniel finally caught movement to his right and when he looked over, he found Jason coming toward him, wearing black shorts, sandals, and a barely-there white sleeveless t-shirt. The latter showed off his muscular upper body particularly well and suddenly all Daniel wanted was to get him dirty. He smiled at him, wiping off his hands.

"Hey stranger."

"Hey yourself," Jason said, dropping to his knees beside him.

"How's Lysa?"

"Good." Jason saw the work Daniel had done and threw him a look. "Thought I was going to help?"

Daniel bit his lips together, withholding a large smile. "I left my iced tea in the house," he hinted. "Could you grab it for me?"

Jason gave him a dirty look as he turned away, heading for the back doors. "So that's your version of help, is it?"

Daniel didn't rise to that. "There's plenty, unless you want a beer."

Jason snorted and opened the back doors. "Tea sounds good, actually," he said, disappearing into the house.

Daniel stood up and brushed himself off, then began to water the shrubs more thoroughly. A few minutes later, Jason appeared, glass in each hand, and offered Daniel his. "Thanks," Daniel sighed with appreciation and drank half the contents.

"Welcome," Jason answered, watching him tilt his head back and drink. The sweat running down his throat gave him lovely images. "So what's next on your agenda, besides watering the plants?"

Daniel got an idea. A horribly, wicked, wonderful idea. He pretended to think about the answer to Jason's question while he watered the plants and sipped at his iced tea. Releasing the trigger on the hose, he backed up a step and turned, aiming the spray nozzle at Jason's chest. "I do believe you're next."

Jason held out his free hand and backed up several steps. "Oh no you don't, Daniel."

"Oh yes I do," Daniel said and squeezed the trigger. The wide-angle medium spray nailed him everywhere, including into his tea. Chuckling evilly as Jason turned away to hide his face, Daniel aimed at his back and ass, soaking him completely, then stopped for a moment to admire his work. Jason was giving him a very nasty, very dangerous look and it sent chills of desire through him.

Jason wiped his face, then set his iced tea on the patio. "You really should know better," he said, threading his hands through his wet hair.

"I don't know what you mean," Daniel teased back, but he did, and to show it, he set his glass down in the grass by the shrubs. All the while, he kept the nozzle trained on Jason, but he knew it didn't matter. And to prove him correct, Jason started walking toward him.

"Your turn," he said, then lunged at him.

Daniel dodged away from him, spraying Jason all the while, but he was quickly tackled and laughed loudly when Jason grabbed the nozzle and turned it on him, spraying his face, chest and belly. "Jason!" he objected, but he didn't really care. They were a pile of wet limbs on the grass. It was _fun_ and the best laugh he'd had in a very long while.

Jason shut off the nozzle and tossed the hose to the side as he gave Daniel a thorough look-over. When his hair and eyelashes were wet, they always seemed to accentuate his face and the color of his eyes. Then there were those tantalizing drops of water on his lips, and Jason lowered his head, wanting so much to risk being seen.

"Jason," Daniel warned, but he understood him perfectly. Jason looked good wet, especially with his black hair nearly hanging in his eyes. He suddenly wondered what he'd look like with long hair and he reached up and pulled on a lock and tugged, making it reach a little further.

Amused, Jason looked upward, then back down at Daniel. "What're you doing?"

"Just wondering what you'd look like with long hair."

Jason snorted softly. "If I ever find a picture of me as a teenager, I'll show you."

Leaping on the moment to tease, Daniel said, "Mmmm, you as a teen..."

Jason almost kissed him then; the urge was so powerful that he had to bite his lips together and close his eyes. Typically, Daniel was of no help.

Daniel grinned shamelessly. How often was he going to get this chance to tease mercilessly under the threat of exposure? There really wasn't much of a risk here, unless people were stalking through the sparse blanket of trees between houses. But at work, there was only one place they could risk play, given that the cameras in his office were disabled. But would Jason dare... outside of the showers, of course. Looking at him, trying not to expose them both, Daniel had a thought that he'd never admit to Jason: he looked adorable when protecting them both. "What's the matter?"

Jason opened his eyes and stared down at him and the urge to do more than kiss was becoming just as intense. "I want you so bad right now."

"Me, too, trust me," Daniel replied in a whisper, then leaned up slightly only his elbows, eyes on Jason's lips. "Give in."

Jason's eyes widened as he quickly looked around, then pushed Daniel away with a displeased growl. "Asshole."

Daniel stared back at him, then reached out and sneakily slid a finger up Jason's inner thigh. Jason grabbed his offending hand and gave him a punishing look. "Goddamn you."

"How about we get out of these wet things and into a hot shower?"

"Deal," Jason said as he rolled over and got to his feet.

Daniel pushed off the ground and shut off the water, winding up the hose in the process. He watched Jason head for the back doors, staring at his ass. "I'm not sure any _washing_ will get done though."

Jason smiled over his shoulder as he paused at the kitchen doors. "We'll see." Looking down and plucking at his wet shirt and shorts, he added, "I'm gonna get water everywhere."

Daniel hung up the hose just inside the small shed and headed for the house. "So will I. Don't worry about it." Inside, he gestured for Jason to step in, then shut the doors. With a deliberately provocative smile, he opened his shorts and pushed them off along with his briefs.

Jason raised a brow, but didn't hesitate as he copied them. Holding up the wet bundle, he asked, "Washer free?"

"I forget, so let's go see."

Jason followed him down the hall to the last room on the left. Inside, Daniel went to the washer to check, and finding it empty, dumped his clothes inside. He held out his hand for Jason's and dumped those in, too. He picked up the liquid soap bottle, twisting off the cap, and jumped when Jason pressed up against him. He was both hot and cold and the differences were tantalizing. "Parts of you are hot," he smirked.

"Well you're ass is cold," Jason shot back as he wrapped his arms around him and squeezed.

Daniel set the washer and turned it on, then turned around and wrapped his arms around Jason's neck. "Is your mouth cold, too?" he asked as he pulled him in for a kiss. With his free hand, he grabbed his ass and pulled him in.

Jason moaned, cock stiffening further from the feeling of Daniel's dick pressing against his own.

"I want you... in here," Daniel whispered behind his ear, then placed his hands on his arms and pushed Jason backward, guiding him toward the pile of sheets and blankets. "Right here."

Jason smiled. "Sounds good to me," he said and laughed when Daniel pulled him against him and pushed them both down. Jason wriggled his ass against the sheets, getting comfortable, but before he could do anything else, Daniel was kissing him fiercely while his hands hungrily caressed his body.

Jason returned them as he opened his legs and thrust upward, rubbing fervently. "Yes, more, on fire here," he panted, then clamped his hands over Daniel's ass.

"Me, too," Daniel agreed and kissed him again as he reached unerringly between Jason's legs, probing and teasing.

Jason moaned loudly into his mouth as he spread wider, inviting more. His lover's tangy, sweet scent from working in the soil was driving him mad with want and need and his mouth and hands were increasing that times ten. Reaching between, he grabbed Daniel's cock and stroked. "So hot," he gasped when Daniel broke off their kiss.

"I want you," Daniel whispered harshly as he moved his mouth over his jaw and down his wet throat, licking and biting. Further along, he found his nipples, sucking and pulling the nubs with his teeth.

Jason gasped and brought his hands up to comb through Daniel's wet hair, wincing with pleasure when Daniel nipped a little too hard. He panted with excitement and let out another gasp as Daniel grazed along the damp line of dark hair just past his navel. Jason twitched again when Daniel wrapped his fingers around his cock, but moved his lips past to tease his inner thighs instead. When he sucked his balls into his mouth, gently working them wet, Jason writhed under his caresses, fingers tightening in his hair. When Daniel finally put his mouth on his cock, he closed his eyes and dropped his head back, moaning with every turn of his tongue.

"Like that?" Daniel asked, words soft and muffled.

"Stupid question," Jason replied, spreading his legs further and raising his knees.

"I thought I'd check," Daniel said, chuckling when Jason groaned and tightened his fingers. Licking his finger and coating it with spit, he rubbed the tight, wrinkled opening before pushing inside. Between his mouth on his cock and his finger inside his ass, it didn't take long before Jason's pre-cum was sharing his spit. With one long suck, he dropped Jason's cock from his mouth and pushed up over him, staring down. "Turn over."

The look in his eyes sent a charge through Jason, an ache he needed soothed. He kissed Daniel hard, then let him go with a gasp and turned over, biting his lip through a smile when Daniel laid over him and began rubbing his hard dick between the cheeks of his ass.

"Do you like it a little rough?" Daniel whispered into his ear.

"Yes," Jason answered, adding, "And dirty, too. As if we were still outside."

"Fucking in the damp earth," Daniel whispered, teasing him with his fingers before pulling out and taking hold of his cock. "Like this," he said, then pushed at his hole with the head of his cock.

Jason tried to help, lifting his ass, but Daniel grabbed his hands, spreading his arms out and intertwining their fingers, holding him there. Jason's cock jumped at the minor show of dominance and relished it, spreading wider, inviting more.

Daniel slid inside a bit more, then stopped. "You want this?" he asked, voice shaky with need. It was almost impossible to hold back, but he loved drawing it out.

"Yes, dammit," Jason whispered back. "Fuck me."

"Me too," Daniel growled, then pushed in slowly.

Jason closed his eyes and gasped, "God, that feels good!"

"Oh yes..." Daniel agreed. Adjusting his angle, he pulled out as far as he could, then slowly, achingly, slid back inside. When he felt Jason push against him, he began to thrust.

Jason dropped his forehead into the sheet, burrowing as he squirmed. "Oh fuck, yes, Daniel. Give it to me."

Worked up by his scent, Daniel screwed his hips as he thrust, aiming for Jason's prostate. When Jason shuddered beneath him, he knew he'd found it.

"Oh God, fuck me, fuck me," Jason cried, the words muffled in the cotton. His muscles rippled across his back as he strained to meet Daniel's pistoning hips, then he reached underneath to grab his cock.

"Yes, jerk off, Jace," Daniel panted, nipping over his back muscles as he quickened his pace.

Jason felt his balls tighten with the increase of rhythm and he stroked himself faster. "Daniel, fuck yeah, do it!"

"Yes," Daniel cried, thrusting harder, fucking him through the sheets.

Then Jason felt that low pleasure, increasing fast, and his dick swelled in his hand. On any other day, it would have been a normal orgasm, but with Daniel's cock in his ass, riding him, it was too much and he couldn't hold back. "Yes!" he yelled into the sheets.

The sound of his voice and the grip around his cock pushed Daniel over the edge. "Fuck yes," he gasped and wrapped both arms around Jason, holding him tight as he humped against his ass, spilling inside him. As Jason jerked against him, Daniel only held him tighter. When his body began to calm and his dick soften, Daniel pulled out of him and rolled them onto their sides. Jason's eyes were closed and he smiled and kissed him, licking his lips when he found Jason's cool and sticky. "Jason," he grinned.

For the first time in a very long time, Jason had gotten exhausted from fucking. His orgasm had hit him like a sun going nova and it was so intense that when he could finally talk, he could only whisper, grabbing hold of Daniel's arms embracing him. "What?"

Daniel smiled into his neck. "Did you enjoy that?"

Jason groaned, his eyes remaining closed as he languished in their post-coital haze. "Another stupid question."

Daniel laughed softly and kissed along his lover's face. "Come on, sleeping beauty, let's go wash up for real."

"Give me a minute," Jason mumbled. "I need to find my legs."

 

 

TBC in Visits 5


End file.
